Love Is A Silly, Wicked Thing
by StruckByLovexx
Summary: two romantic love stories, but one doesnt exactly get its happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Is A Silly Wicked Thing. **

_A Short Story ~_

***

Alvin walked up to the front door steps of his girlfriends house, he smiled and knocked three times on the wooden door. He stepped back a few feet and waited patiently for the door to open.

***

Eleanor had been fiddling with her blond golden hair while making sure every curl was in its place, she wanted everything perfect. She heard the doorbell and smiled looking at the mirror checking her appearance one last time, she patted her dress flattening the puffiness aLittle and stood straight up and walked down the stairs quite quickly. She stood in front of the door for a few moments taking a deep breath, she bit her lip and nodded while opening the door slowly.

She looked over at the red capped chipmunk who stood just outside her door she leaned her head on the door frame, and smiled. She looked over to the now smirking Chipmunk and couldn't help but sigh dreamily at her very handsome boyfriend, Eleanor couldnt help but falll head over heels for the charming sexy smooth talking chipmunk that stood before her.

***

Alvin smiled as the door opened slowly and glanced over at the blonde chippette also known as Eleanor, but he knew her as his lovely and gorgeous girlfriend. He couldnt help but to over look all her curves and other _things_. He smirked at the blonde chippette as he saw her leaning her head on the door frame and shook his head. _she is so cute.. _he thought.

Alvin stared at his girlfriend for a few more moments and chuckled. " So are we gonna stand around here all night, or did you actually wanna go _out _on our date? " he stated smirking over at the blonde chippette, while offering his hand to her as well.

Eleanor giggled as she took his hand, as Alvin intertwined their fingers. She smiled over at her handsome boyfriend and looked away biting her lip, as they walked down the sidewalk since, Alvin hadnt had a car yet or since Dave didnt trust him to have a car.

Eleanor lifted her head from the ground and focused her eyes on Alvin. " Alvin? " she stated almost in a whisper, but still Alvin looked up and smiled over to his girlfriend indicating that she had his full attention. Eleanor bit her lip, and looked down. " i love you.. " she said simply, nervous of what Alvin would say. She looked up almost scared to but nevertheless did.

Alvins eyes started to widen. _shit. did she just say..?_he thought, he bit his lip down hard and nodded not saying a word he let go of Eleanors hand and stopped, turning on his heel to look at Eleanor. He tried to get his thoughts together but failed misbearly.

Eleanor felt Alvin stop and put his hands firmly on her shoulders, she gasped quietly and had a terrfied look on her face. She looked at Alvin and he kept looking down at his feet squeezing Eleanors shoulders every once and awhile. She gulped awating for Alvin to speak.

Alvin countunied to gather his words, trying to find the right way to say this. He looked at Eleanor with a nervous look, he hesitated but began to speak. " Ellie.. Look the things is.." he started, biting his lip not wanting to look at Eleanor as he spoke. Alvin took a deep breath and began to speak once moore, squeezing Eleanors shoulders softly.

" I dont.. its just i dont.. " Alvin couldnt say it, he just couldnt. He finally locked eyes with Eleanor and saw her pleading eyes, he gulped. He shook his head ashamed.

Eleanor couldnt believe what she was hearing. She decided to finish his sentence for him. " you dont love me.. " she stated while caressing his cheek turning his head to face her, she looked into his eyes and suddenly saw the guilt in his eyes.

Alvin couldnt take it anymore, he leaned his face into her palm whimpering alittle. He bit his lip and realesed her shoulders, he couldnt take her crying he saw her eyes beginning to glisten. Without thinking He did something he was gonna regret, he knew he would sooner or.. later...

He _ran away._

He left Eleanor there by herself he didnt think twice about it, he had heard her crys and her whimpers he closed his eyes trying to tune it out. And just ran he ran farther and farther not stopping he didnt wanna stop, ever. he wanted to run away from this. He wanted all of it to go. He wanted the world to freeze. He kepy running not knowing where the hell he was going.

He Just Ran.

***

_Okay that was the first chapter, this short story has six chapters to it. I got bored and Im posting the fifth chapter to She Will Be Loved Later. But uh yeah so __**Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Is A Silly Wicked Thing. **

_A Short Story ~_

*****

Alvin had been sitting _somewhere_, for he had no idea where he was. The floor was muddy and it had covered his clothes from head to toe, the rocks had jabbed up against his skin tearing holes in his clothes leaving scratches on his skin, the rain had poured on his face dripping down his cheeks.

Alvin lifted his head toward the sky, looking over the grey puffy clouds a lighting strike struck somewhere in the city but Alvin didn't move an inch not frightened by the lighting or the thunder. He just layed there not caring where he was or the storm that had been occurring in front of him, he closed his eyes to think, to think about Eleanor but failed when he heard footsteps.

Alvin stood up quickly turning around to face the bushes, he heard the footsteps come closer and began to tremble but couldn't figure out if the cause of his trembling was because of his body freezing from the cold, cold rain or because he was terrified of what crept behind those bushes or franically because of both. He saw two paws push the bushes out of the way, and stepped back a few feet awaiting the creature to come out.

He practically screamed when the creature jumped out of the bushes, his heart almost jumped out of his furry chest as he looked up only to find a auburn haired chipette, and one he knew very well. She wore a dark pink jacket over a soft pink t-shirt and a yelloweish skirt, underneath were white leggings with bows on them and lastly she whore fluffy dark pink uggs that reached to her knees.

It was the one and only _Brittany Miller, _the sister Of Eleanor. She stood a few feet away from his feet, her hands on her hips, and a frightening glare drenched on her face. Alvin gulped, while pushing on his elbows to stand up but slipped in the mud he groaned at his pathetic attempt to get up and then saw a small paw reach out. He smiled and took the chippettes hand tightly getting up out of the mud, he wiped off the mud on his shirt well _most_ of it anyway.

He then felt a tiny finger lift his head up and he was now facing Angry Brittany. He was almost shaking inside, he was paralyzed by fear he could do nothing but stare into her eyes with fear.

" What. The. Hell. Is. Your. Problem. Seville! " she said slowly almost grinding it through her teeth but literally screaming the last part. He assumed she was talking about what happened with Eleanor, he wondered how long he'd been out here or if the news had just traveled fast.

" I uh well britt please try and understand.. " he started, but he felt a sting in his cheek causing his hand to fly up and onto his cheek. Brittany had slapped him, and really hard at that.

" What the fuck, Britt?! " he yelled at her while still holding his cheek waiting for the pain to fade. She just glared at him and looked into his eyes as if she was searching for something.

" your such a jerk! " she stated simply, while sitting down on the muddy ground lifting her knees and wrapping her arms around them, hugging them tightly.

Alvin scratched his neck nervously, and sat down next to Brittany glancing over at her every once and awhile. His eyes widened as she scooted over and layed her head agaisnt his chest, he was shocked for a few moments but then slowly wrapped his arms around her.

Brittany sniffled a few times, as if she had a cold or the flu. " Im sorry.. " she stated simply, while shivering alittle. Alvin noticed it right away though and tightened his grip around her trying to warm her, he smiled as Brittany nuzzled her face deeper into his cuzzy embrace.

Alvin watched as Brittany closed her eyes, he began stroking her hair gently untangling her small but noticeable tangles with his fingers gently.

" Its okay. " Alvin said while smiling at the sleeping chipette and then stared out at the dark, wet, and cold forest ahead of him.

He sighed while looking down at the chipette who layed sleeping in his arms. " _what am i gonna go.. "_ he whispered to himself.

*****

_Mkay Well Here Ya Go, The Sixth Chapter! Tell Me What Ya Think Oh And **Review**._


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Is A Silly, A Wicked Thing.**

_A Short Story. ~_

Alvin opened his eyes slowly he was surprised to find he had fallen asleep, but even more surprised at the fact that it was still night time. He shrugged and stretched his arms, yawning loudly. His eyes widen as he looked down, and screamed. " Brittany? " He searched for her turning in a circle squinting his eyes, he felt a paw on his shoulder and shrugged it off and looked back. " gosh Brittany, cant you see I'm looking for you? Damn. " he then continued his search.

His eyes widen and he turned around and wrapped his arms around Brittany, his cheeks were now a tinted red as he heard Brittany giggled and mumble. " more of moron then i thought. " He pulled away, but still held onto her shoulders and smiled.

" What are you doing up? he said simply while staring into the icy blue eyes, he seemed to love alot more then he usually did. Brittany's smile began to fade, and hung her head as if she were ashamed. Alvin was confused, he gave her look of concern.

" I couldn't stop thinking about.. you. " she said slowly, her head still hung low. Alvin's eyes widened as he hung on every word that had came out of her mouth. he gulped and closed his eyes briefly, and opened them back up slowly while taking a fast breath.

" Listen Britt i mean well I'm not really sure what i mean.. " he bit his lip feeling the guilt wash over him as Brittany lifted her head to reveal her sad and watery icy blue eyes. He couldn't take looking into her eyes, so he looked away from her.

" I know what your trying to say Alvin. " she said, Alvin could here the hurt in her voice and felt the guilt wash over him once more. " But i have to do something first.. " she stated simply while leaning forward towards the red-capped chipmunk.

Alvin was now very nervous, he gulped but before he could protest Brittany's pink soft lips had crashed into his. He was shocked for a few moments, but slowly began to close his eyes while wrapping his arms around the chipettes small, curvy waist.

The two were so amazed by the feeling they had gotten from the kiss, they hadn't noticed they were now on the ground. Alvin was placed gently on top of her, and pulled his lips away but place them on her neck while kissing down to her chest.

He heard Brittany repeat his name over and over.. he was now officially confused.

" ALVIN! " Brittany screamed, clearly annoyed with the sleeping chipmunk impatiently she hit the back of his head, and hit it hard. Alvin squealed in pain as his hand flew to the back of his head, he looked around to find out exactly where he was. _it was a dream.._he whispered to himself, alittle disappointment hanging on his words. He smiled and looked over to Brittany, who wasn't very happy.

" What is it, Britt? " He said while getting off the floor and wiping off the dirt on his clothes. He heard Brittany groan as she flipped her hair, with her hand and turning her attention back to Alvin and smirked.

" Why did you moan my name? " she asked simply, while crossing her arms over her chest still wearing that smirk on her chest. Alvin's eyes began to widen as he chuckled nervously.

" W-what do you mean? " He said while scratching the back of his neck nervously. He saw Brittany walk closer to him as she glared at him for a moment.

" When you were sleeping, you moaned my name Alvin.. Why? " she said while staring into his eyes.

Alvin looked everywhere but Brittany's eyes, he knew she would find out if she looked in his eyes. He smiled nervously and just walked past her.

" Come on Britt, we gotta back home. Dave's gonna kill me if we don't.. " He yelled as he ran back to the house. He heard Brittany goran dramatically, and smirked as he continued to walk home.

Alvin couldn't help but to think of what the dream he had now just had ment, _Why did he have that dream? Was he falling for Brittany? No No No,_ he thought. Impossible, _shes the last person he'd fall for he thought. And besides it just wouldn't be right.._ He shook off his thoughts as he heard Brittany finally catching up to him.

Brittany finally caught up to the red-capped chipmunk and glared at him, although it was useless because Alvin had been looking everywhere but her face. Brittany now began to worry, and that had worried her she couldnt be actually starting to _care_ about him. Brittany never cared about anyone but herself, well thats what her sisters always said. She didnt think that the first person she actually did care about was.. Alvin.

Alvin didnt look up once from his feet, he couldnt help but to contunie thinking of the dream he had. He was so confused, he knew Smion would just say _" Just listen to your heart, Alvin. "_ but who could he when he had no idea what his heart was saying. He consider the tought that maybe he just didnt want to listen to his heart, scared of what it would say. But he shook that off, as a small paw held his paw this grabbed Alvins attention he looked over at Brittany who was smiling at him.

Brittany was nervous she had never held Alvin's hand before, she gulped and looked forward. Alvin did so as well, no words were need between the two not one word as they walked hand in hand. Alvin and Brittany secretly like eachothers company and were smiling as they walked home.

Secretly Alvin hoped this wasn't just another dream..

They had reacked the street were they would walk there separate ways, Alvin smiled and without thinking he leaned over and kissed Brittany's cheek . He felt her blush and he smirked as he released her hand and waved as he walked toward her house leaving Brittany speechless in the middle of the street.

**

_WhooHoo! I Just Really Wanted To Write This Chapter Today, I Didnt Think I Could Do It But Here It Is. Yay!! Dont Forget To **Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Is A Silly, Wicked Thing.**

_A Short Story. ~_

* * *

Alvin walked down the street, re-thinking everything that had just happened. _did i just..?_ he thought to himself, he had kissed Brittany.. Her cheek but nevertheless., why had he done such a thing, what.. He couldn't even get his own thoughts together, he hadn't known what he knew, or what he wanted. Everything he thought he had once known, Brittany and Him hating eachother, Eleanor and him perfect for eachother, he now thought of that as.. lies.

Alvin couldn't comprehend any of his thoughts, thinking over everything clearly distracted and not really looking where he was going.. _Thud!_

" Ow! What the hell pal? " the small chipette barked at the red clad chipmunk.

Alvin grunted as he sat back up from the hard cold and for some reason wet road he figured it had rain later in the day, he held his head and looked over to the chipette that he had bumped into, and soon found it was the last person he wanted to bump into at the moment.

_"crap... "_ he whispered to himself.

There she was, the very same girl he had left stranded on the road after she told him he loved him, he couldn't even begin to speak, he thought it over to just simply run again. But no, she didn't deserve that she didn't deserve any of the crap he threw at her.

" Eleanor? " he asked dumbfounded, as he let his hand drop from his head slowly.

Eleanor looked up from trying to fix her outfit and looked over to a red clad chipmunk, that she had knew very well. She was shocked to see him, after the shock had wore off anger came a short while after, and then... tears.

Alvin's eyes began to widen, _was she.. crying? _he thought. The one thing he never expected Eleanor to do right now, was cry. The guilt once more began to wash over him as he reached over to hold her, but was rejected as she slapped his hand away.

" Oh Ellie.. " he whispered, as he felt his eyes begin to glisten as well.

" Why Alvin? " she stated simply.

Alvin looked at the sad chipette, her eyes puffy and wet her tear stained cheeks all so visible to him although it was dark.

" I am so sorry.. " he started as he felt his furry cheeks become wet, _fuck am i crying?_he thought. Alvin never let anyone see him cry, especially Eleanor It was a pride thing, he felt weak when he did and right now Eleanor was his weakness.

He felt two paws grab his face roughly and then came to see those brown eyes that he loved as much as he loved the girl that they belonged to. But the one thing he could never do was admit that, not after.. Brittany. He was confused, awfully confused.

What had happened next was not expected, at all. Eleanor's lips had crashed into his without thinking he kissed her with as much passion as he had in him, Eleanor had wrapped her arms securely around his neck as he held her tightly.

He had missed this, he had missed _her_.

But he soon realized it wasn't right to do this to her, it wasn't right to lead her on when he didn't even know what he had wanted himself. He needed to first ind out what he, himself wanted, he pulled away and took her face in his hands softly.

" I love you. " he stated simply, while he stared into her gorgeous brown eyes, Alvin didn't know where to go from here.

So once again he stood up as he helped her up as well, Eleanor was now the one who was dumbfounded. He smiled and pecked her lips once and released her hand, as he began to walk he heard Eleanor call after him.

But he just walked, he knew she would be hurt. But if he stayed he would hurt her even more, he needed to figure out who he was before he could figure out what he had wanted, he needed her to understand this or otherwise they were.. over. She wouldn't be mad.. she understood him, she would have to understand this.

" i love you, Ellie. " he whispered to him self, while shaking his head slowly.

The red clad chipmunk walked the street, as it began to rain he was now soaked from head to toe, but he didn't care clearly, he just continued to walk, no where in particular, just where the street would lead him, but as he walked he couldn't help but to think.

_' Love is one hell of a bitch.._" Alvin chuckled at the thought and continued to walk.

* * *

YES! A Twist I See? he he, Im Not Sure Which Chippette Will End Up With Alvin, But We Will See. ;)


End file.
